A day in the life of
by Kia the Crazie mofo
Summary: RoryLogan Romance. After an unwanted early morning wake up call, Rory's day looks like it's going to be a complete disaster... until Logan shows up...
1. The wake up call

It was early morning, 6:34 to be exact, when Rory was awoken by the incessant ringing of her cell phone. She lazily rolled over in bed, slung her arms over the edge and groped the ground in search of the annoying item. Once she had found the blasted thing she yanked it open violently and brought it up to her ear.

"This had better be good," she grumbled into the phone groggily.

"Oh, it is," came the familiar voice of her mother, "I was outside just now and you'll never guess what I saw."

"Oh God! If this is another 'Rock in the shape of Elvis' phone call-"

"Better!" Lorelai exclaimed, cutting her off. "I saw this cloud…"

"Good grief!"

"…and it looked EXACTLY like Mr. Peanut or whatever his name is. You know that peanut thing… with the top hat and monocle… the Planter's Peanut mascot… You know what I'm talking about? Rory? Fruit of my loins?"

"What was that? I'm pretending you're dead."

"But Mr. Peanut--"

"Dead people can't talk!"

"Obviously you haven't seen the Sixth Sense…"

"And obviously you still haven't noticed I'm not Haley Joel Osmond… why are you up at this ungodly hour? Shouldn't you be in bed dreaming about, I dunno, tap-dancing pink bunnies like all the other nut-cases on temporary release?"

"Don't be silly, pink bunnies can't tap dance! They tango. It's the aquamarine ones that tap dance," Lorelai mockingly scolded.

"What was I thinking?"

"You apparently weren't… what have they been teaching you at that school?"

"Did I mention that it's 6:37? In the MORNING?"

"That late already?"

"You never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Why are you up?"

"Luke had to get up early to open the diner. I've started getting up early with him."

"And also seem to have decided that everyone else should as well."

"You're grumpy," Lorelai sung sweetly.

"6:38."

"The day has begun!"

"Don't you have a boyfriend that you could annoy?"

"Yea, I was really just trying to amuse myself for the walk to the diner. I'm here now, so… I'll leave you alone. I guess I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"Not if you know what's best for you!" Rory growled in response.

"Love you too, sweets. Bye!" Lorelai spoke quickly. Rory heard the jingle of bells and then a click as her mother hung up.

"And the damage is done," Rory ripped back the sheets on her bed and flung her feet to the floor. She knew that she'd never fall asleep again; her mother had spoken just long enough to ensure that. She stuck her feet into some slippers and stumbled towards her closet in search of a housecoat. Finding a fairly cute one (blue with little monkeys and bananas), she threw it on, smoothed down some of her hair half-heartedly and slunk out of the room in search of coffee.

She headed down to the cafeteria and ordered the biggest, blackest coffee they had. With coffee in hand she turned to leave. As she rounded the corner she brought her coffee up to her lips for a long soothing drink… and smacked right into a tall dark stranger, causing Rory to spill the hot liquid down the front of her.

"Shit," Rory swore, jumping back as the black fluid made contact with her housecoat.

"Sorry about that… oh, hey." A smooth voice responded. Rory looked up in disbelief to re-evaluate her initial impression. It wasn't a tall dark stranger that she had collided with; he was a very familiar toe-headed boy (A/N: for anyone who doesn't know… toe-headed means blond… I'm not making fun of his head). Logan Huntzberger stood before, clad in a long black jacket, dark slacks, and the majority of his hair hiding beneath a baseball cap.

"Of course its you," Rory stated sarcastically rolling her eyes and attempting to brush away the stain setting in on her house coat with her free hand. As she brushed down her body, her hand became tangled in the knot tied loosely around her waist and the housecoat came open in the front revealing the pyjamas worn beneath: a lovely pink ensemble covered from head to toe with coffee cups and coffee related items.

"Nice outfit, Ace." Logan smirked as he eyed her up and down. Rory blushed and glared up at him. "Where are you headed?"

"Back to my room," she grumbled wondering if her day could get any worse.

"Great. I'll join you. Let's go and get you outta those clothes."

"Excuse me?" Rory exclaimed in shock.

"Your PJs, as cute as they are, are soaked in coffee and you need to get into some dry clothes," he chuckled.

"I need to get another cup of coffee first… I'm not the nicest person to deal with if I don't have at least on REALLY BIG cup of what I firmly believe is the elixir of life."

"Okay, tell you what, you go to your room and get changed and I'll go and buy you another cup of this 'elixir'," he said as he started to walk towards the cafeteria.

"What do you get out of it?" Rory called to him.

"Why does everyone always assume I have a hidden agenda?"

"I repeat: what do you get out of it?"

"Nothin', Ace. I'm just being a gentleman," he said as he disappeared around the corner.


	2. Adventures

Just as she finished taking a shower and changing a knock came at the door. She opened it to allow Logan to enter. He was holding the largest cup of coffee she had ever seen.

"Thanks." She whispered as she grabbed wide eyed for the gigantic cup. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I agree." He whispered back as he gazed at intently. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because Paris is still sleeping. Waking her is akin to waking a hibernating bear; I don't recommend trying it… unless you've lost the will to live."

"Hmmm," he pretended to ponder.  
"Actually, it would be kind of entertaining to watch and God knows I could do with a laugh after my morning so far…" she egged him on, "Yes, on second thought. I highly recommend it."

"I dunno, Ace," Logan continued to play along.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"To die would be an awfully big adventure… Nah, I'm feeling pretty optimistic about today, I'd like to see how it plays out. Why don't you and I get out of here?"

With out giving her much choice, Logan picked up Rory's jacket and grabbed her free hand and led her out of the room. At first she attempted to stop him but gave up quickly when her protests threatened to cause her coffee to spill again.

"Where are you taking me Huntzburger?"

"Don't know yet. I just thought we could go for a walk or something, Ace." He said with a grin

"Great." She said sarcastically. In a more serious tone, "Just don't spill my coffee."

"Not a problem." He laughed.

"So… Richie Rich, what're you doing up so early?"

"Richie Rich?"

"Yea, um, you know… that movie about that kid with all the money that makes friends with the poorer kids. Macaulay Culkin played him in the first movie, and that kid from 7th Heaven played him in a remake…"

"Yeah, I know. Just a bad reference."

"Did I mention its 7:03?" Rory consulted her watch. "And that wasn't the point anyway."

"So there was a point?"

"Why are you awake?"

"So that I could be with you, of course!"

"Logan." Rory said sternly.

"I thought I was Richie now…" Logan feigned confusion.

"It's far too early for this…"

"Sorry," Logan chuckled, "I am up, believe it or not, simply to enjoy the sunrise."

"Yes. And I am up to play that indoor soccer game in fifteen minutes…" she deadpanned. She waited for Logan's comeback, but instead she was greeted with his silent nod of acceptance. "No, uhh, I was trying to prove a point… well, if you knew me you'd know how ridiculous that reason was."

"Riiiight…" Logan humoured her.

"Let me finish my coffee and I swear I'll raise the bar for this witty banter thing we have going."

"Riiiight…" he repeated in the same tone.

"Oh leave me alone! Its five after seven!" she sulked openly.

"Just hurry up with the coffee." Logan led her to a nearby bench and they sat down in silence, allowing Rory to finish her coffee in peace. As she tilted her head back and tapped the bottom of the cup to get every last drop Logan finally broke the comfortable quiet, "Verbal skills in tact now?"

"I think that they'll be able to hold their own now."

"Shall we go then?" he asked cocking out his elbow for her.

"Yes, lets." She accepted his arm hesitantly and they sauntered farther along the path. "Uh… do we have a destination in mind?"

"Nope. To where ever the wind may take us!" Logan roared with enthusiasm which Rory had a hard time determining was sincere.

"Oh, com'on. Its winter, it's cold. This is no time to be wandering aimless about campus," Rory whined.

"I can keep you warm," Logan pulled her closer and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Rory laughed and pushed him off. "Fine, you want to leave campus?"

"I think you may have missed my point."

"I think you may have missed my solutions."

"No, I heard them…"

"Ouch." Logan clasped a hand over his heart, "Ace, you really know how to keep a man humble."

"Someone's got to deflate that big head of yours… we don't want you floating away now."

"Your concern brings a tear to my eye."

"I'm nothing if not a loving fiancé," she replied smugly.

"That you are," he threw his arm around her shoulders, "How can I ever repay you, my sweet?" He flashed a cheesy grin.

"With food, dear. And plenty of it."

"It's a date… err, deal."


	3. Breakfast

"After you, milady," Logan ushered Rory in the door he held open for her with a wide sweeping arm gesture. Rory just rolled her eyes and walked into the Golden Griddle, a quaint restaurant a few blocks away from campus. She walked over to a podium with a sign that said "Wait Here" while Logan became a doorman for the couple and their kids that came a few seconds after they did.

"Hey, don't worry about it… just go find a seat yourself and I'll be with you folks in a minute," a blond girl address Rory and the other family in passing as she carried trays to a nearby table. The family immediately headed to a small booth a few feet away but Rory noticed that Logan hung hesitantly by the door.

"Hey Rory, let's go someplace else; I've changed my mind about this place…" he trailed off, his voice barely maintaining its normally cool tone.

"Rory? What happened to Ace?"

"Sorry, **Ace**," he emphasized, "let's find somewhere else."

"And where do you suggest we go? The closest restaurant is another ten or fifteen minute walk, and in case you haven't noticed: it's freezing out there." Logan tried to protest but she held up a firm hand to silence him, "Now, I'm craving pancakes and you promised me some breakfast. If you even try to weasel yourself out of buying then… then the weddings off." As she spoke she strode purposefully over to him and grabbed him forcefully by the collar of his shirt. "Now com'on," she led him to a booth in the corner of the room and pushed him down into one of the seats before sliding into the adjacent one herself, Logan kept shooting fervid glances behind them as they went along.

"I like a girl who plays rough," he waggled his eyebrows and smirked, turning his attention back to her. Rory kicked out randomly under the table and grinned delightedly when she connected with his leg. "Oww," he whined as he leaned down to caress his injured shin, "I thought you said you couldn't play soccer…"

"I thought you liked it rough," she countered without missing a beat. Logan wisely chose not to respond to her directly but instead raised his menu in front of him while grumbling incoherently. Rory quickly followed suit and positioned herself over the menu. "You're buying right?"

"Well I was going to, but I fear my resources just shrunk due to doctor fees to fix my broken leg…" he pouted over the top of his menu.

"Hey, you asked for it!" she defended.

"Funny. I don't recall saying, 'Hey Ace, you know what I'm sick of? Being able to walk properly…'"

"Baby."

"Sadist."

"A real man could take it," she baited.

"A real woman would be making me my breakfast rather than dragging me here," he shot back. He immediately regretted it when she saw her features contort into obvious distain and her eyes flare up with fury. He pulled his legs into a crouch position on the seat next to him just as Rory's foot crashed with a resounding thud into the baseboard where his shins used to reside. "Ah! I was kidding," he cried, his voice sounding a little too high-pitched for his own liking. "I'm paying! Anything you want!"

He watched with interest as her face displayed the myriad of emotions before she nodded her approval and accepted his offer. He hesitantly put his feet back to the floor, but remained cautious because the flames were still present in her sapphire eyes. "Truce?" he offered weakly.

"I suppose, but only because I'm _really_ hungry… but you had better watch what you say from now on…" her voice contained a dangerous edge.

Logan held up his middle and index finger side by side and place the other hand resolutely over his heart, "Scout's honour," he swore solemnly.

"Fine," she refocused her attention on the menu. He watched her contently for a moment while she seemed to go into 'business mode.'

"Are you two ready to order?" the blond from earlier wandered over to their table.

"I am… you?" she peered across the table but was met by a wall of menus. Logan had scrambled to hide his face behind the pages of food.

"Yea, I'm good," his short reply sounded muffled and he had obviously made an attempt to make it come out deeper than usual. "I'll have scrambled eggs, bacon, and toasted white bread. And a glass of OJ," his voice remained 'disguised' as he hurried through his order. Rory stared at the menu that he hid behind with a puzzled expression. Then she sighed and shook her head, turning back to the waitress.

"Okay, well I'll have what he's having plus a short stack of pancakes, a few waffles, a large black coffee, hash browns, and… yea, I guess that's all," she hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, no wait! A chocolate milkshake instead of the OJ. And can you make sure that the pancakes are chocolate chip pancakes? Thanks." The waitress quickly scribbled her long list of items.

"Are you serious?!" Logan stammered as he dropped the menu from in front of his face to look at her in disbelief. "Are you sure, Ace? Is that all? You wouldn't like a large bowl of fruit shipped directly from the tropics as well?"

"Are _you_ serious? Me? _Fruit_? You have a lot to learn Huntzberger!" Suddenly the waitress' head snapped up from her order pad. She looked over at the customer that had been blocked by the menus.

"Huntzberger!" the blond spat venomously as her eyes narrowed to mere slits. Logan winced under the uncomfortable stare.

"And then the clouds opened up and God said 'I hate you, Alfalfa.'" Logan muttered. He flashed what he hoped was a charming smile towards the pretty waitress. "Charlotte, how've you been…"


	4. A sorted past

"Fine, fine. You know, same old… the baby's good too, thanks for asking," Charlotte ground out with a sharp, bitter edge to her voice.

"What?!" Logan exclaimed. Rory looked over at him flabbergasted, her mouth opening and closing in an Oscar-worthy impression of a fish.

"B-baby?" Rory spat out incredulously. Her heart felt as if it had fallen into the pit of her stomach and was now being dissolved by the acids within.

"No, no Ace." Logan turned to her, "It's not mine! I've never slept with her!" he denied adamantly.

"Oh, that's right," Charlotte snapped her fingers feigning an epiphany, "You didn't end up picking me up for prom; you were too busy, shall we say, **entertaining** my best friend at the time… in a hotel room down the street."

"Wow, I didn't even see that one coming," Logan broke in genuinely impressed with the sophisticated yet underhanded way the girl brought his past discretions to light. "Kudos to you." Logan tipped an imaginary hat towards her.

"Huntzberger!" Rory whispered from across the booth.

"Yes, dear?" he prayed that if he kept his wit about him that somehow the ladies would be charmed into letting the issue dissolve away.

"So not the time," Rory warned, "Careful, she'll spit in our food."

"I'm sorry, you're absolutely right. I must say, Charlotte," he turned to the fuming young woman still standing stiffly beside him, "that was a beautiful sneak attack. I've never seen a dead horse resurrected so gracefully…" he waved his hands through the air in a gesture implying insignificance.

"You stood me up at my PROM!" wailed the waitress.

"Shhh. Yes, you are very correct, and I am truly very sorry… but it was two and a half years ago. I apologized the next night and twice more since then, I believe," Logan's voice became low and soothing as he tried to reason with the woman from his past who was quickly becoming hysterical.

"It was still my PROM and my BEST FRIEND, Logan. That may not have meant anything to you, but it sure as hell meant a lot to me!" she fumed.

"Charlotte, you're making a scene," he spoke sternly through clenched teeth. "I don't much care, but you work here and this is probably not the best time for this."

"Oh, that's rich! Now you care about my welfare?" she threw her pencil at him. Luckily it missed him and landed nicely on the seat beside him. He picked it up and placed it calmly on the table in front of him.

"I-- uh--" Rory cleared her throat awkwardly, "I left something in the car…" She rose from her seat and pointed vaguely towards the exit.

"We walked…" Logan replied dumbly. "Oh," he exclaimed a second later as understanding washed over him, "don't bother making the excuses. We'll just find another place to eat." He stood up and made to join her.

"Not so fast," Charlotte exclaimed as she forced him back into his seat.

"Hey, hey! That's not necessary," Rory lightly bumped the girl out of her way and offered Logan a hand to get up again.

"Thanks, Ace. But I'll handle this," he smiled at her gratefully. She nodded her head silently and moved aside so that he could face his past.

"Ahh, you've got a pet name… maybe that's why he offered you breakfast after the walk-of-shame, ACE," she said patronizingly. As soon as Charlotte turned her attention back towards Logan, Rory pulled a small diamond ring that her grandmother had given her for her birthday from her right hand. As discretely as possible she moved it to her left ring finger. Logan, who had been eyeing Rory to see her reaction to the insinuation, caught the shift.

"Actually, I've given her a lot more than a pet name…" Logan lifted his arm, holding out his right hand and inviting Rory to come to his side.

"And I've never experienced the walk-of-shame…" Rory added as she laced her left hand with his right and twirled into his embrace. This brought her into the position where her left arm was across her body and her hand was entwined with his resting on her right shoulder, proudly displaying the diamond ring on her 'betrothed' finger.

It didn't take long for the glint of gold and the sparkle of the modest yet expensive diamond to catch the waitress' eye. She opened and closed her mouth frantically searching for the proper words to use in this situation. The pair took advantage of her confusion and began to saunter towards the door.

"Don't think you're getting out of buying me breakfast," Rory cast a sideways glance at him as she dropped his hand and put her arm around his middle on the way to the door. Logan pulled her a little closer, leaving his arm resting around her shoulders.

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind," he grinned at her. As they passed through the doors back out into the cold air outside, Logan took a quick glance through the window to catch one last look at the fuming Charlotte as her boss approached her looking quite aggravated.


	5. Chewy

"So­­­Pinocchio, I do recall being promised food just after seven AM this morning… and as of yet, 10:24, my stomach is still empty. Emptier than I can ever remember it ever being before now. And let me tell you… the way to get on a Gilmore's good side… is to feed her. Not to tangle the temptation in front of her face and then pull it away for some sort of sick and twisted entertainment." Rory babbled as the walked along the sidewalk in search of a suitable place to dine. Logan had long since abandoned his arm's place around her shoulders because she had taken to walking while doubled over at the waist to clutch her stomach dramatically.

"Well if you didn't make such a show out of your 'suffering' then maybe it wouldn't be entertainment… really its your own fault Ace." Logan tossed a sideways glace at her and chuckled with amusement.

"Laugh it up, fuzz ball," she growled at him.

"Fuzz ball? That's worse than butt-faced miscreant!" he howled.

"Star Wars," she looked at him in disbelief.

"Leia say it to Hans?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Hans to Chewy," she replied smugly.

"Oww," Logan stopped walking to reflect that he had just been called a Wookie.

"Good. I hope it hurt. Like my stomach. My pathetically empty stomach, which you promised to fill! I can barely walk, Chewy!" she whimpered sadly.

Suddenly a weird half-strangled gargling sound erupted from Logan's throat and he hauled her over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" Rory laughed as he started to carry her down the street caveman style.

"Being the perfect gentle-Wookie," he responded with his characteristic smirk, "My lady can't walk, I walk for m'lady! Or, translated into Wookie: Wrrrrrraaaaaaaah." He made the strange gargled sound again.

Logan ended carrying for three blocks because after his superb translation, Rory wasn't able to hold herself up, let alone walk, because she was collapsing with laughter. Finally, when Rory was able to control herself, Logan set her down.

"I don't want to walk anymore," she whined. Logan stared at her in disbelief. However, as he opened up his mouth to respond to her unjustified complaint, his eyes drifted over her shoulder to rest on the words painted on the window of the shop they stood beside: "McA's." He spun her around to face the cozy-looking restaurant.

"I think it's kismet," he smiled at her. When he was met with a quizzical look he elaborated, "McA's… Mac A's… Mac Ace… MAC (Master and Commander) Ace…"

"I guess we have no choice then. We dine here." Rory grabbed the hand that he had left on her shoulder after the spin and held it there as she paraded him through the double doors and into the eatery.


	6. Explanations and revelations

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Rory moaned as she shoved the last syrupy waffle into her mouth. Logan chuckled as a glob leaked out of the corner of her mouth and ran down her chin. He had finished his breakfast four courses ago and was quite content watching Rory's impression of a black hole. He reached across the table with a napkin and swiped at the goo before it dripped down to her shirt. "Ffankffs," she mumbled around her food.

"No problem," he offered an amused smile. Rory returned a shy one, which led to more of the syrup sneaking out of her mouth and drooling down to her chin. Logan repeated his previous action again with a smirk donning his face. "And you call me the Wookie." Rory chewed determinedly for a minute and swallowed the rest of the food in her mouth with an indignant expression on her face.

"I can't believe you just said that! You get the couch tonight mister!"

"My place or yours?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"A for a speedy response but a D for originality. C'mon Huntzburger, I expected a little better from you," she scolded slightly.

"Sorry, I guess it's my mind's turn to be sluggish. I'll have another cup o' Joe and maybe it'll work wonders on me as well…" he suggested as he signalled for the waitress.

"I like the way you think." The waitress, thankfully one who had not encountered Logan before today, appeared and Logan ordered some more coffee. Once the woman had made a note of it she turned and began to gather up the empty plates that had been resting in front of Rory. Rory picked up a few from the opposite side to help her out and handed them to her. Then the waitress vanished in the general direction of the kitchen. When Rory turned her attention back to Logan she found him staring at her hand.

"You going to keep that on there?" he pointed to her ring finger and the diamond still proudly displayed here.

"Oh, well you know. I thought I should keep it on until we were sure that you hadn't dated, or was supposed to but didn't date, any of the waitresses here…" she replied smugly. She shifted her ring back to its original finger and the two sat in silence for a moment. It wasn't quite awkward, but it was definitely charged. It wasn't until the waitress had come and gone with their refills and left the bill that the spell was broken.

"Thanks for being so… gracious about the scene earlier…" Logan trailed off.

"What did you expect me to do? I couldn't very well yell; I wouldn't have been heard over her banshee screams. And really, I'm not one for big scenes so I though it would be best to just get out of there," Rory replied with a shrug. Another beat of silence. "So what is your version of the story?"

"I was wondering when the reporter would pop her head up…" Logan replied and glanced at his watch. "Congratulations. I didn't think you had enough restraint to wait so long."

"Thanks. I try to be unpredictable. So how'd it play out, Shakespeare?"

Logan let out an audible sigh, "My side is unfortunately very similar to hers."

"So there's no excuse? You were just an ass and stood her up for her best friend?" Rory was surprised that he hadn't even attempted to smooth-talk his way out of it.

"I was young. I thought I would be finished on time to pick her up for prom…" he attempted to lighten the subject. He shot her a charming smile that was countered with a sceptical expression. Logan sighed again knowing he wouldn't be able to dance around the subject. "My excuse is that I was young and stupid and often followed the logic of the wrong head."

"Really?" she asked dubiously, "That's it? That's your explanation?"

"Well what do you want me to say? That I was kidnapped, stripped, and held against my will in that luxurious room? And when I tried to escape I tripped and fell and landed on the bed which was conveniently occupied by her friend who had also been captured and stripped?"

"Well, no…" Rory started but Logan cut her off.

"I was just trying to honest with you; I figured after your help it was the least I owed you. Do you want me to cook up some cockamamie story?"

"It would have been the more predictable route…"

"Well, like you Ace, I don't like to be predictable all the time."

"That won't work with me, Huntzberger," she tried to smother a smile.

"What won't work?"

"Being cute. I won't be sidetracked."

"So you think I'm cute," Logan smirked.

"I think… that you think you are," she fought to keep a blush from forming on her cheeks. "And we are way off topic now," she tried to regain her composure as the inquisitive journalist.

"Ace," he reached across the table and rested a hand on top of hers, "There's nothing more to say. I was young. I was foolish. I've made mistakes and plenty of them."

"It doesn't bother me that you appear to live up to your reputation…"

"Ouch," Logan interjected with a wince. He wasn't used to feeling bad about his reputation. He had always been slightly proud of his 'ladies-man' persona, but when he was around Rory he was ashamed of it.

"Everyone has made mistakes; Lord knows, I'm certainly not one to cast stones…" Rory remembered the less-than-ideal circumstances that she and Dean had reunited under, "But it's not what you did that's bothering me. It concerns me that you don't appear to have any remorse for what you did. You said you apologized as if that fixed it. Even when you can see how your mistake haunted that girl, you just sweep it under the rug. That's what worries me," she explained. She wasn't angry with Logan and she made sure to make her voice convey as much. Rather, she was disappointed that he could do something so vile and just brush it off afterwards.

"As I said, it happened two and a half years ago. And every time I've seen her since I tried to apologize or make it up to her but it has always ended like it did in the restaurant… actually, it always ended with random sharp objects flying at my head." Logan paused and gripped her hand slightly tighter to bring his point home, "So, yes. I've gotten over it. It happened, I don't like that it did, but there's nothing much I can do to change it, especially when she becomes a MLB pitcher every time I try to rectify it. I understand the magnitude of pain that I caused Charlotte. And, truthfully, I hate myself for it. However, I can't dwell. Look at what dwelling has done to her. She's bitter and angry and possibly unemployed now. But if it's any consolation, I'm not that person anymore. I learned from my mistakes and I'm just trying to get on with my life."

Rory's gaze left his face as she considered what he said. He had obviously thought about it more than he had let on and she couldn't really begrudge him for his youthful indiscretions. She knew that he had plenty of skeletons in the closet when she had signed up for today's adventure. Besides, his little monologue showed that he had matured a lot since then. She liked that he was so open and honest. It was a rarely seen side of the unflappable Logan Huntzberger and she was glad that he had shown it. Logan ducked his head lower to catch her eye again to gage her reaction to his little speech. Rory offered a weak smile and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry," she mumbled bashfully.

"For what?"

"For prying. For pretending that it had anything at all to do with me. For thinking that you didn't care. All of the above."

"I forgive you if you keep this little heart-to-heart between us."

"Off the record. Got it."

"So we're… good?" he asked uncertainly.

"Always were," she smiled wider to emphasize her point.

"Great," his face divided in a relieved grin, "Let's get this show on the road then." Still gripping her hand, Logan stood up and pulled her to her feet. He grabbed the bill with his other hand and they walked to the front counter where Logan had to pull out his Platinum card to pay off the ridiculous fee of their brunch. As they sauntered out of the restaurant side by side Logan nudged her with his shoulder, "Next time you pay."


	7. Asking anyone

"Coffee, Coffee, Coffeeeeeeeeeee I need Coffee." Rory whined . "I'm going through withdrawal. If I don't get coffee soon I'll probably die"

"You just had 6 cups at the restaurant 15 minutes ago" Logan chuckled looking at his watch.

"Did not," she pouted.

"Liar," Logan smirked as they strolled along the sidewalk in the general direction of the campus.

"It takes two to lie Logan: One to lie, and one to listen."

"Thank you, Homer." He picked up on the Simpson's reference right away.

Rory thought for a minute but was unable to find an appropriate witty retort. "Just gimme some coffee!" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and stamping her foot grade-two style.

"No," he replied simply, "But it's nice to see that we've passed that level of comfort where you don't have to act mature anymore…"

"I think that line was crossed as soon as you suggested I call you 'Master and Commander.'"

"That wasn't childish. That was funny," he explained gesturing wildly.

"Funny is a very subjective word…"

"Except in this case. That was funny; ask anyone."

"Alright," Rory turns around and spots an old woman hobbling along the sidewalk with the aid of a cane. "Excuse me Miss!" she calls out, hoping that the woman is terribly old-fashioned and would put Logan in his place.

"What are you doing?" Logan hissed in her ear as he tried to tug her back.

"I'm a journalist and I'm getting some sources, following a lead… I'm accepting your challenge," she replied smugly as she jogged to catch up with the little old lady. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Me, dear?" The lady croaked out as Rory fell into step beside her.

"Yes ma'am. I was just wondering if I could get your opinion on something? It'll take but a moment," she offered the lady her most charming, innocent smile.

"I suppose," she said warily.

"Thanks," Rory grinned a little wider. "The other day, a young man whom I was meeting for the second time, both times were brief encounters, yelled something to me as he was retreating thinking that it was funny. He called out, 'Master and Commander,' and when I asked whether he was referring to a movie title, he replied that that was what I was to call him from then on." Rory paused and glanced over at the lady, pleasantly noting the horrified look gracing her wrinkled features. "Whether this was an attempt to win my heart through comedy or just to make a lewd enough comment for me to remember that encounter, I'm not sure. What do you think? Do you think that his comment was humorous or lewd?" Logan had fallen a few paces behind the pair and was smirking and shaking his head as Rory regaled the woman with their second meeting.

"Heavens no! Not funny at all!" The woman exclaimed, "That is no way to treat a lady! Placing her in an inferior position in an attempt to woo her! It's disgusting!"

"That's what I thought too," Rory egged her on while Logan chuckled quietly.

"What kind of a young man would speak to a such a nice young girl like that!" The kind lady asked as a rhetorical question, but Rory was always one to supply answers.

"Actually, it's this lewd character behind us," Rory spun on her heel and gestured to a surprised-looking Logan. "Oh my! He's even been eavesdropping on our conversation!" Rory shouted aghast. A sheepish grin stole across Logan's face as the elder woman turned around to confront him.

"And what do you have to say for yourself, young man!" she demanded as Logan tried his best to keep a straight face.

"Ma'am, I have no excuse," he began shamefully, trying to pull out an award winning performance. "I realize now how wrong my words were, but you see one doesn't often think clearly in front of such a beautiful young woman. My mind was clouded with thoughts of her smile and I couldn't think of anything else to say. I am very much ashamed of what I said to gain her attention… however, I am currently spending the day with her in a vain attempt to make up for it," he finished up with a dazzling smile and threw an arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Aww," you could literally see the woman's heart melt at the charming speech he had just delivered in what appeared to be a sincere manner. That, paired with the visual of the two sweet kids together, made the old lady forget about her outrage from a mere minute ago. She leaned towards Rory and spoke in a stage whisper, "I think this one may be a keeper, honey." She finished it off with a conspiratorial wink. Logan chuckled, and to Rory's great surprise, even managed a small tint of pink to colour his cheeks. Rory rolled her eyes as the woman began to fawn all over Logan. "We all make mistakes, dear. The important thing is that you have learned from it. I have never seen a more adorable young man. Let me tell you, if I were 50 years younger… I'd give this lovely lady a run for her money!"

"I believe you would," Logan oozed charm out of every pore.

"Oh my!" she swatted his bicep playfully as she developed a flush of her own. "Well you two are just the most pleasant people I have ever met!" she gushed enthusiastically. "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid that if I did, then this li'l stud muffin would sweet talk me away from my husband."

"He's a lucky man," Logan winked as he scooped up the lady's hand and planted a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Oh my! Hang on to this one, honey," she spoke to Rory. Deciding that the best reply in this situation was just to smile and nod, Rory remained silent as the woman walked away with a new jaunt to her step. Rory stood there, amazed at how cunning and smooth Logan could be. Logan carefully began to guide her back in the other direction with the arm that he had draped across her shoulders earlier.

"You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth, Ace," he smirked at her.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm irresistible…" he squeezed her shoulder and pulled her ever-so-slightly closer to himself. "Now, come along. I have some place I'd like to take you."

"Not so fast! I'm not going any further until I have at least one more pint of coffee flowing through these veins!"

"I would have expected nothing less." They strolled along the sidewalk silently for a few moments before Rory nudged him playfully. He looked down at her curiously.

"By the way: I told ya so!" she sing-songed jabbing him again.

"Pardon?" an amused look played on his handsome features.

"She didn't think it was funny either."


End file.
